Smytheberry: Long Teenage Goodbye
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Smytheberry one-shot


A/N: I was listening to Lady Antebellum and thought this song would be great for a Smytheberry one shot. This would take place before season 3. Rachel met Sebastian over the summer and fell in love. It was a Summer Teenage Romance, or was it more? AU story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. M rating.

Song: Long Teenage Goodbye.

Rachel Berry was sitting in the choir room on the first day of Senior year. Finally a senior and closer to her Broadway dreams. For the first time, it was an amazing summer. She began the summer dating Finn, who decided that he would rather be with Quinn (again). Shocker, she thought sarcastically.

Before she could feel too bad, she met am amazing guy who moved to Lima from Paris. Or at less vacationing for the Summer. She met him while visiting her cousins for the summer in Virginia Beach. Laying on the sandy beach soaking up rays of sunshine. She remembers lying on her towel trying to get a tan, when he ran by with his surfboard...

*Flashback*

Rachel was on the beach in Virginia Beach visiting her cousins Josh and Chanel for the summer. It felt wonderful to get out of Lima, Ohio. To get away from her fellow Glee clubbers after their devastating loss at Nationals in New York because Finn decided to kiss her. She dated Finn soon after, but once again he changed his mind and decided he wants Quinn Fabray. Rachel was tired of coming second. Finn, Puck, Jesse, Blaine, and even Sam turned her down. It was always either Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Lauren, and even Kurt. Rachel was focused on her goal: New York, Broadway... that was her true love or so she thought.

Rachel closed her eyes, and was lost in thought until she felt water drip on her. Rachel's eyes opened wide, ready to yell at the moron who dared to disturb her meditating time, but all she saw was a tall, toned guy about her age with green eyes and bronzed hair, and the most athletic body.."okay Berry, calm down" she scolded herself.

Rachel: Hey! Watch it!

?: Oh sorry. I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. And you are?

Rachel felt a blush come over her cheeks. "Hello I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, future Broadway Star.

Sebastian: Wow confident and beautiful? I love it. So hot.

Rachel: Smooth talker I see?

Sebastian: I don't need lines, pretty girl, only speaking the truth. Again sorry for making you wet. Unless you enjoy that? *he flirted*

Rachel: Trust me, it takes more than fancy talk to win me over.

Sebastian: Well, looks like I have my work cut out for me. I won't disappoint, promise. So are you from here?

Rachel: No, I am from Lima, Ohio visiting my family. Though this time next summer I should be in New York dominating Broadway.

Sebastian: You talk a lot don't you?

Rachel: Oh, um, sorry.

Sebastian: Don't be, beautiful. I'm from Paris. Well, from Ohio but live in Paris. I am wealthy, intelligent, know what I want, and I believe I just found who I want.

Rachel: Oh you definitely don't want me. I'm not beautiful, I'm a diva, and high maintenance.

Sebastian shook his head. Is this girl crazy?! She's gorgeous, confident,.and damn those legs... Sebastian looked her over and sat next to her. He really wanted to get to know her.

Sebastian: Listen Rachel Barbra Berry, I am visiting and I don't beat around the bush. I'd like to know if you and I can share this summer getting to know each other. Nothing serious or maybe it could be. What do you say?

Rachel smiled. "I'd love to, Sebastian Smythe. "

Sebastian leaned over to give her a sift, gentle kiss.

Rachel was surprised and definitely felt sparks. Best vacation ever, she thought to self.

From that point on, Sebastian and Rachel spent the summer at the beach, going yo movies, talking and slowly falling for each other. Rachel was feeling something real with Sebastian. Something different from what she had with any of the guys she previously dated. She could be herself. She also knew that falling for this guy could be disastrous too, since it would be long distance. How can she be sure if she would ever meet him again? In a few days,.she would be heading back to Ohio.

Rachel was walking along the beach, holding hands with Sebastian watching the sunset.

Sebastian noticed how quiet she was,.which was weird was always talking.

Sebastian: Penny for your thoughts?

Rachel looked up, and gave a sad smile.

Rachel: Hmm? Oh sorry just thinking..

Sebastian stopped and put his arms around Rachel and kissed her forehead.

Sebastian: Tell me what's on your mind?

Rachel: Well, I'm leaving tomorrow. This has been an amazing summer. And I am worried about what happens next. With us, particularly.

Sebastian: Rachel, this doesn't have to be goodbye forever, just see you soon. You are so focused on the future, instead of right now. Enjoy it, enjoy our time together. Okay?

Rachel: I am who I am. I have had the best summer, Sebastian. And I care about you.

Sebastian: I care about you too. I've never felt this way before. I'm usually the "hump and dump" type of guy.

Rachel: You remind me of Noah Puckerman aka "Puck". Not really faithful one woman guy, but when I was wth him for a week he was loyal.

Sebastian: Okay, baby, I don't really want to know about your past. Just care about you and me.

Rachel: I'll be gone tomorrow, and scared to say goodbye.

Sebastian: But that is what will happen right?

Rachel: I believe so.

Sebastian's smile began to fade. He was really falling for this woman.

Sebastian leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own, passionately and he hoped she could feel just how much he loved her through his kiss. Okay, Smythe, stop with the sappy love,he scolded. He really didn't want to picture Rachel with any other guys, especially any of her douche ex boyfriends she told him about.

Rachel melted into his kiss, not wanting to let go. She felt tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. She didn't want to say goodbye, but she had to..at least for now. Teenage Summer Romance, that is what this was. The best summer romance she's ever had. They melted down onto the sand watching the waves and sunset, trying to enjoy every second. Rachel pulled away and sat in front of Sebastian humming.

(Rachel)

It was the start of the summer and the days were getting hotter, yeah  
18 was just around the corner  
And mamma made plans for a party by the pool side  
I blew out the candles, smiling and laughing  
Sister sneaking wine while the camera was flashing  
You grabbed my hand right on time  
You looked so cute with your tattoo and your blue jeans  
And you said to me

(Sebastian)

Let's go flying  
Take me anywhere the wind blows  
No use crying, we're not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
We drug out those summer nights  
For a long teenage goodbye

(Sebastian)

Chasing fireworks flashing down the Carolina shore, yeah  
Arms around me and you called me yours  
That salty kiss made me forget about my sunburn

(Rachel)

Snuck in barefoot through a hole the wall  
Got to do some karaoke till they yell last call  
Sing with the birds, every season has a turn, turn, turn

(Both)

So let's go flying  
Take me anywhere the wind blows  
No use crying, we're not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
We drug out those summer nights  
For a long teenage goodbye

(Rachel)

A chill in the air's just around the bend  
You said we're never gonna get this time back again  
Back again

(Sebastian)

So let's go flying  
Take me anywhere the wind blows

(Rachel)  
No use crying, we're not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
We drug out those summer nights

(Both)  
For a long teenage goodbye

(Rachel)  
For a long teenage goodbye

Rachel and Sebastian gazed at one another, tears falling. Rachel took a breath and knew in her heart Sebastian was the one for her but soon had to say goodbye. She wanted one last memory that would last a lifetime. Leave him with a part of her.

Rachel; Sebastian?

Sebastian: Yes baby?

Rachel: I want you to have something that no other guy will ever have.

Sebastian's eyes widened. He had been wanting to take their relationship to the next level, but didn't want to pressure her.

Sebastian: What is that?

Rachel: Me...

Sebastian: You don't have to do this. It's not something you could ever get back.

Rachel: I trust you. I want it to be you. I love you.

Sebastian: I love you too.

Soon Sebastian got up to take Rachel's hand and walked to her house on the beach, leading to her room. Sebastian picked Rachel up bridal style, laid her on the bed, passionately kissing her. Soon the couple made love throughout the night. Forgetting that tomorrow they would go their separate ways Rachel and Sebastian had never felt more love than right at that moment. Maybe out of character for Rachel, but she knew that she had made the right decision.

The next morning came to quickly. It was time to go. Sebastian slept as Rachel got her belongings. She hated leaving him this way, but she knew if she didn't go now, she knew she couldn't leave him. Why did goodbyes have to be so hard? Long lost summer. This would be great inspiration for future songwriting. Rachel turned back one last time, kissed him. And walked away sobbing. Goodbye Sebastian, I love you, she whispered...

Flashback ends.

Rachel came back to reality, as she sat I choir room and Mr Schuester walked into room.

WS: Okay New Directions, welcome back! Now it's time to prepare for Sectionals and -

*Knock on door*

?: Excuse me, sir. Is this where I may audition for Glee club?

Rachel's head shot up when she heard that voice. No it can't be...

Rachel: Sebastian?

Sebastian looked over to see Rachel, his Rachel.

Sebastian: Hi pretty girl.

Rachel cried and ran to hug him. He captured her in his arms, spinning her around before kissing her.

Her fellow glee clubbers looked on confused and shocked. Finn didn't look very happy.

Finn: What the hell Rachel?!

Rachel: Fellow Glee Members, this is Sebastian Smythe. He is my-

Sebastian: I'm her boyfriend, summer love, whatever. She's mine, got that Finnocence?

Rachel: I'm still yours ?

Sebastian kissed her. "Always."

WS: Well, welcome to New Directions.

Rachel: My Teenage goodbye.

Sebastian: No more goodbyes, pretty girl.

Rachel: I love you.

Sebastian: I love you too.

*kiss*

Rachel and Sebastian went to sit down, and both thought...

Best Summer Ever!

A/N: Lady Antebellum - Long Teenage Goodbye Lyrics | MetroLyrics

I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Reviews welcomed


End file.
